Back Stage Theraphy
by syubsyubchim
Summary: "Please stay by my side, babe." -Namjoon. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! NAMJIN! Seme!Namjoon, Uke!Seokjin


**.**

 **Back Stage Theraphy**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Namjoon kembali menghela nafas panjang. Hari yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu di tengah padatnya jadwal konser dunia mereka akhirnya datang juga. Meskipun sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, namun Namjoon belum juga bisa mempersiapkan dirinya untuk _event_ besar seperti ini.

 _Billboard Music Award._

Memikirkannya saja membuat Namjoon merinding kagum. Salah satu acara penghargaan musik dunia terbesar yang selama ini hanya bisa dia nikmati lewat layar digital itu, sekarang mengundang mereka untuk menjadi salah satu dari tamu acara itu.

Bangga?

Tentu saja. Namjoon begitu bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, juga seluruh _teammate_ yang sudah berjuang begitu keras bersama dengannya mulai dari nol sampai sekarang. Dan Namjoon lebih bangga lagi dengan para penggermar mereka yang memiliki panggilan sayang ARMY itu. Diluar itu, tentu saja Namjoon paling berterima kasih pada kekasihnya.

Kim Seokjin.

Usapan pelan Namjoon rasakan pada bahunya, "Ada apa? Kau terlihat gusar," dan suara lembut itu terdengar begitu menenangkan bagi Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum, sampai _dimple_ manisnya terlihat, membuat sang kekasih semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_. Hanya saja.." Namjoon menggantung kalimatnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya secara verbal pada Seokjin.

"Aku disini untuk mendengarkanmu, Namjoon _ie_. Tidak apa-apa, ceritakanlah dengan perlahan."

Sekali lagi Namjoon mengehela nafas, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan emosinya saat ini. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah _leader_ Bangtan?"

Seokjin menangguk. Tentu saja, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Lagipula siapa yang tidak tahu kalau _leader_ Bangtan adalah Namjoon? Mungkin Seokjin perlu membenturkan Google pada kepala orang itu.

"Dan aku juga yang akan mengambil bagian menjadi pembicara asing kalian?"

Sekali lagi Seokjin mengangguk, sedikit megerutkan keningnya karena mulai mengerti kegusaran yang melanda sang kekasih. "Lalu?" dengan lembut Seokjin mengusap sepanjang elngan Namjoon, "Kau gugup karena harus bertanggung jawab sebagai _leader_ yang baik dan pembicara asing yang mewakili Bangtan, hum?"

Namjoon memberikan senyum lemah saat melihat kekasihnya yang langsung mengerti maksud kalimatnya. Namjoon mengangguk, lalu menarik tubuh Seokjin untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Selanjutnya, yang Namjoon lakukan adalah menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Seokjin dan menghirup aroma memabukan kekasihnya. Namjoon bersyukur hari ini Seokjin menggunakan parfum kesukaannya.

"Aku takut melakukan kesalahan dan meninggalkan kesan buruk untuk Bangtan, _hyung_."

Seokjin hanya bergumam sambil mengusap rambut pirang Namjoon yang sudah ditata rapi. Seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tetap disini dan akan mendengarkan keluh kesah Namjoon.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku salah bicara?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Bagaimana kalau-"

"Namjoon _ie_ ~!" Lama-lama Seokjin kesal juga dengan Namjoon.

Dibingkainya wajah rupawan Namjoon untuk dibawa menatap lurus kearah dirinya. "Dengarkan aku," mengirimkan satu tatapan serius lewat kedua bola matanya langsung ke dalam bola mata Namjoon. "Kau adalah _leader_ paling hebat yang pernah aku temui. Tanpa dirimu, aku tidak yakin kita bisa sampai disini saat ini. Oleh karena itu, berhentilah berfikir yang tidak-tidak dan jadilah Kim Namjoon yang aku kenal. Kim Namjoon yang selalu bersikap dewasa dan berwibawa. Kim Namjoon yang selalu tampil keren di setiap acara. Kim Namjoon yang sudah membuat Kim Seokjin jatuh cinta. _Arrachi_?"

"T-Tapi _hyung_ -"

 _Chup!_

Sekali lagi Seokjin memotong ucapan Namjoon. Kali ini dengan bibir gemuknya yang bertemu denga bibir tebal Namjoon, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Namjoon- _ah_. Bagaimana kau bisa mewakili _group_ dengan baik kalau kau sendiri meragu begini, huh?"

Seokjin mengusap kedua pipi Namjoon sayang dengan ibu jarinya, "Percaya pada dirimu, oke? Karena aku, semua member Bangtan dan Army percaya padamu."

Namjoon mendengus geli, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar. Suasana hatinya berubah baik dan kepercayaan dirinya kembali meningkat karena ucapan dan tindakan Seokjin pada dirinya barusan. Satu kecupan di daratkan pada pipi berisi milik Seokjin.

" _Please always stay by my side, babe_."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong, Syubsyubchim balik lagi. Kali ini bawain _shortfic_ nya NamJin. Udah lama banget ga ngetik tentang mamih papihnya uri Bangtan, kan jadi kangen. Hehehe. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini banyak banget moment NamJin bertebaran. Mana si mamih nyender-nyender manjah di bahu papih, entah itu photoshoot atau photo konser mereka, jadi gemes. Udah gitu masih belom _move-on_ dari Billboard. Makanya jadi fict ini. Hehehe~

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
